Pushing The Limits
by Jackalaterine
Summary: Lucy decides with Natsu enough is enough, and having privacy is a need. But what happens when he Pushes past the limit and Lucy kicks him out of her apartment and home while quitting the team. The drama is intense, the stakes are set high, will Lucy achieve her goal? Please don't hate this is my first fan fiction and if you like it and review i will write another chapter.
1. Only the beginning

Lucy P.O.V 

It was a cool spring day, the flowers were blooming and no Natsu. You might ask why I was so happy not to see Natsu, so I will tell you. A week ago Lisanna came back and there was a big party and Natsu got really drunk. And you know how Natsu usually comes and sleeps in my bed, well that night he undressed himself and started undressing me while I was sleeping, thankfully I woke up right when he was about to take of my bra and panties, so Lucy kicked him out of my apartment. I was so mad at him. So I was relaxing when Natsu told me he was coming to my apartment soon, so I called Freed and levy over to create a rune barrier around my house so no one could get in without my permission, so when Natsu came walking in he was unable to enter and he was mad. J! The next day I decided to go on an S class missions (I became an S class wizard when I beet Erza, Mirajane, Laxus, Cana, and even Gildarts; somehow!) with my new team (I quite team Natsu b/c I didn't want to see Natsu) which was Romeo, Wendy, Levy, and occasionally Lisanna, and I was the leader, we were Team Starlight. We eventually earned enough jewels to buy back my mansion. It was ruined, but I had contacted Ultear and she had agreed to restore it using time ark in return for the present I had gotten Gray, Lyon, and Ultear; a special request from the Spirit King, a key for the gate of the Ocean, Ur.

Natsu P.O.V 

I had been walking to Lucy's apartment and while I was about to enter I crashed into the runes that were there, while Lucy looked back at me and smirked.

_Lucy P.O.V_

I called Evergreen, Levy, Freed, Wendy, and Romeo to come help me set up runes around the mansion, the property/estate, and my room. They all asked, "Can we stay at your mansion to help with the construction?" I said yes because they had helped so much. While she was walking back Natsu came running up to her and...

**review and tell me if you like it. If you do i will write another longer chapter ok!**

**also i am looking to see what future couples will happen! I need reviews or I won't know if i should write another chapter.**


	2. A new life

Lucy P.O.V  
He came running up to me and demanded to know why I had runes around my apartment, I simply said because of you sneaking in there. The next day I saw lisanna and she was so excited. She told me Natsu had asked her out. I responded with a furious face and whispered something to her, she looked mad. We went up to Natsu and slapped Natsu.

Natsu P.O.V  
Smack! I yelled at them saying, "what was that for!" They ye yelled at me saying, "For cheating on us!" The guild was NOT happy to hear this and tackled Natsu.

Lisanna P.O.V  
Natsu deserved it, he broke Lucy's heart. I looked at Lucy and she nodded, we we going to the Magic Council. When we got there she asked if we could start a guild and they agreed. They said they would get the paperwork ready and asked us to pick it up in a month, we agreed.

Lucy P.O.V  
We finally got out if there and headed to the Heartfilia Estate and I went to the forest in the back and opened up the portal to the magical realm and Lisanna and I stepped through. When we got there I became queen while Lisanna became the adopted Princess, I was still more powerful because I possessed Royal magic, but besides that we were equal in magic not power. We became Full Dragon, Wolf, God, Phoenix, Fairy, Demon, Angel, and anything else you can think of, in other words, we were FULL SLAYERS! We wore a lot of limiters somewhere above 15, otherwise we would destroy earth land. I still used my Celestial Spirits a lot because I cared about them. I also learned Lost magic where I could takes someones dream or image and make it reality, (comes in handy when designing a room. We made the Heartfilia mansion a guild called "lotus flower" with dorms and I am the master(1st in command) and Lissana is the co-master (Second in command). Here is the layout for all 13 floors(the dorm floors have runes so only a boy can enter the boy section and a girl for a girl section, this includes S class and the masters floor, the elevators have runes to limit where you can get out and the buttons do too. You can't rewrite the runes with out being zapped back to the 1st floor unless your outside the estate):

1st Floor: regular guild, mission board, and bar  
2nd Floor: S class only. Offices for S class mages including the masters, and S class mission board, also you can't access if you don't have an S on your guild mark, u have to ring a bell to see on of the masters.  
3rd Floor: regular boys dorms  
4th Floor: regular boys dorms  
5th Floor: regular girls dorms  
6th Floor: regular girls dorms  
7th Floor: S class boys dorms  
8th Floor: S class boys dorms  
9th Floor: S class girls dorms  
10th Floor: S class girls dorms  
11th Floor: Married couples with or without baby (Sound proof)  
12th Floor: Masters storage rooms, and special rooms  
13th Floor: Masters rooms also sound proof, huge closets for people who need new clothes, and other secret rooms.

As soon as we got our guild mark guild mark stampers: one pick your own color, another on based on power, another one with and S, and on more with an M for the masters, we invited Juvia, Levy, Wendy, Romeo, Evergreen, and Freed to our guild, they accepted. We went to Fairy Tail to pick them up but Natsu, Gray, and Erza were not letting them leave. But when they saw us they...


End file.
